


Unexpected surprise

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Open to Interpretation, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Dean und Sam von einer Jagd zurückkommen und nach Adam sehen wollen, erwartet sie eine kleine Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605845) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es hierzu kam, besonders weil es ursprünglich ein Adam x Reader werden sollte, aber … ich hoffe ihr genießt es, und für Kritik bin ich immer offen :)

„Adam?“, rief Dean aus, sobald er und sein Bruder von der Jagd zurückkamen, auf die sie vor einer Woche gegangen waren. Als keine Antwort kam, runzelte er die Stirn. Es war nicht einmal 18 Uhr und sie hatten den Jungen auch erst vor ein paar Monaten gerettet, sodass Adam jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss mit Albträumen zu kämpfen hatte, also konnte Adam auf keinen Fall schlafen. Wie … es war einfach nicht möglich, dass er gerade schlief!  
Ein wenig besorgt sah er zu Sam, und gemeinsam gingen sie in Adams Zimmer. Nachdem Dean die Tür geöffnet hatte, stoppte er.

„Wow, das ist … das ist tatsächlich … ziemlich niedlich“, meinte Dean schließlich. Er starrte hinunter auf die zwei Körper, die aneinandergekuschelt in dem Bett lagen, bevor er sich räusperte. „Ich … nun, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Und … wo zur Hölle hat er Samandriel her?!“  
Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht einmal-“ Er brach ab, als Samandriel seine Augen öffnete, und zu den Beiden sah.  
„Denkt ihr nicht, ihr solltet uns alleine lassen?“, fauchte er, und Dean trat sogar erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass dieser Engel ihn **anfauchen** würde. „Er schläft endlich, also warum genau wollt ihr das Risiko eingehen, ihn zu wecken?!“  
Dean sah verwirrt zu Sam und dann zurück zu Samandriel. „Ja, das … könnte eine gute Idee sein.“ Er nickte und drehte sich dann um, bevor er und Sam Adam und den Engel in dem Raum zurückließen, und davon liefen. Beide von ihnen mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches in ihren Gesichtern wuchs.


End file.
